User blog:Christoper.in.KY/My first contribution...Classy!
THE DAMNED By Chris Brown and Johnny. “You’re probably happy that he died aren’t you?” CJ called from the front seat. “I don’t want to go to this funeral any more than you.” Linda cried. “You know what, shut up CJ!” demanded Linda from the back seat. “I would if you would stop talkin lip!” “Hey chill out you guys. We got a long way till we’re in Wisconsin and I’m not about to listen to you guys argue the whole way about something that happened two years ago!” John yelled. He was talking about how his brother died two years ago. The car got quite. “Turn up the tunes!” Linda popped breaking the silence. “Great more country rock,” CJ whined sarcastically. The anchor man came on to the radio. “Breaking news about the cannibalistic homicides, the head of the victim’s Rick Paterson, Phil Blackman, and Sarah Ripburg were found in the forest, the search is over and the police are still looking for the murderers. Back to you Jack.” “Wow that’s rough.” Linda broke in. Suddenly a semi truck smashed into the side of the SUV. The destroyed vehicle stood on its side, the radio fading in and out and the cries of the passengers. Their bodies lay there like road kill .carefully trying to get up bleeding through the eternal organs of his leg .to add onto the pain the door closed onto his leg. He was in a trap for what seemed like hours. He knew that if he moved he would lose countless amounts of blood and die. “John, Linda. Are you guys okay?” CJ cried in pain with glass piercing his leg .Complete silence and darkness overcastted. A tall dark shadow stood over him. “Sir, please help me!” CJ pleaded. “Wait, what are you doing!” THWACK! “Oh, where am I, Hello!” “CJ, are you there! Someone help!” John cried from behind the cell. “Yeah I’m here. Can someone turn on the lights?” The lights beamed on, splashing eerie yellow stripes into his burning, boiling eyes. Whistling came from down the hall, the tune of some weird German song ringing at their ears. Coming down the hall and opening Linda’s cage was a skinny, tall, hairless, and filthy man covered in blood and unspeakable things. He carried Linda out of the cage. “Hey, get back here with my sister, you filthy piece of----…Ahhhh!” The man had a remote that controlled the collar on CJ’s neck, and shocked CJ. CJ looked around for a way out of the room. He found a corpse gathered into a corner, he had been decapitated .as a matter of fact he fit the description of the person in the news. White shirt, track jacket and jeans. He checked the pockets for anything that might be useful. He found a broken cell phone, a rusty switch blade and paper clip attached to a picture of what looked like him his mom and sister. . He pulled the paper clip carefully out of the man’s pocket and picked the lock on the cage. “Linda I’m coming for you, I won’t let them take you!”C.J. whispered under his breath. As he exited the cage, he saw a trail of blood. “Oh, no, please no!” he followed the trail of blood into a room. There was a body under the blanket. “Linda?” CJ cried under his breath. “Are you alive?” He slowly pulled the blanket off of the body. It wasn’t Linda it was another woman under the blanket. The woman looked familiar, like the woman at the diner before the accident. He looked in the other rooms and found nothing. He felt a cloth like figure move around. As he walked out of the room he saw the man that took his sister. He crept up behind him and choked him. “Where is my sister?” CJ exclaimed. “I’m not tellin you anything you stupid piece of… ” SNAP! CJ shattered the man’s neck before he finished the sentence. CJ, are you there?, help me, please help me!” Linda screamed. There was a buzzing sound that sounded like a chain saw. CJ ran up the stairs to the room the woman he saw under the blanket down stairs covered in blood, she wasn’t dead; she was lying in the blood of her victims. CJ tackled the woman, and hit her in the face. The woman grabbed a knife from the floor and stabbed CJ in the shoulder, and bit his ear off. CJ screeched in pain. He wrestled the woman for the knife. It landed near Linda. She cut the ropes that tied to her legs. The woman was on top of CJ and was clawing him in the eyes .Linda came behind her and sawed the woman’s head in half. “We have to get out of here!” Linda said. “Wait, where is John?” CJ examined the room. A man came behind them and stabbed Linda and CJ in the neck. They passed out and woke up in the kitchen. The sound of a cleaver cutting into meat filled the room. He looked around; a man was coming towards him. CJ pretended to be unconscious. The man reached into CJ’s pocket. Pulling out a knife, and a gun. CJ grabbed the knife and stabbed the man. CJ picked up the gun and made his way out. He turned to the sink and saw his sister’s head and clothes. “Oh, no. why did they do this to her!” When he left the room, there was a door leading to the outside. He walked out. The snow covered the ground. “They took everything I loved. Well they can’t take me too.” CJ pulled the gun from his pocket. There was a bottle of car oil outside, some bottles and some paper. He made Molotov’s and set the house on fire, slowly watching it burn. “Now it’s my turn.” He raised the gun to his head took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger …..click…the clip has empty he made his way to the car and found the keys underneath the seat he slowly drove home, regretting everything he had said before he saw his sister that day. He cried and left the desolate building and alerted the authorities’ about what had happened. The officer looked exactly like the man in the kitchen with the cleaver. The officer said “nice try boy, but my work doesn’t go undone” CJ soon realized his fate and the officer pulled out the same bloody cleaver he killed his sister with. They stood staring at each other for what seemed liked forever. CJ clutched his fist tightly for he knew what happened next. He remembered the knife in his pocket and whipped it out and lunged toward the officer and stabbed him in the neck…..the officer died. CJ then gathered any survivors he could find and made his way out of the slaughter house and to the country road leading to freedom. The next day, police and forensics were at the scene but found nothing….. If the officer was the killer, then what happened to his body?..... Written and edited by Chris Brown and Johnny Original storyboard Written by Chris Brown Category:Blog posts